Feeling So Lost
by MasterTabby
Summary: Deidara isn't at a great point in his life, his dad and brother are drunks, the bullies just keep getting meaner and his crush the director of the fall drama has a temper like no other. So whats a Deidara to do?


This is my first time actually writing on fan fiction (so if you review, and I would love it if you did, please don't be too cruel) but I have been reading for awhile. Anyways in this fic I wanted to mix anime characters with real life people. I know I for one don't read a lot of fics with OCs so I didn't make them major characters, or I tried not to...

* * *

Deidara ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk jumping over a hole in the last one. He hurried to the building and flung open the auditoriums back door. Deidara then ran as quickly and quietly as possible down the dressing room hallway. When he reached the end of the hall he smoothed out his school uniform as much as he could and opened the door hoping to enter unnoticed. 

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled as soon as he entered. "What the hell did I tell you?" Sasori yelled as he took his place between Destiny and LuAnn. "If you're going to come late then don't come at all!"

"What an idiot." Janie said smugly smirking to her friends. Janie always loved it when Sasori yelled at people, especially when it was Deidara.

"You all know how I hate waiting! And yet you completely ignore…" Sasori said trailing off towards the end turning back to the group he was instructing on how to keep you body toward the audience.

Once Sasori's back was turned LuAnn turned to Deidara. "Don't worry he was angry before you got here."

"Look at him," Janie said to her friend pretending to whisper behind her hand. "looks like he was just behind building three on his knees."

Everyone knew what went on behind building three, even the teachers. It was known for being the spot where the all school hoe's would do their 'services' and the druggies would smoke or shoot up. The back of the building had no windows for god knows what reason.

Janie's friends burst out laughing as Deidara blushed and turned away hoping to be distracted by one of his friends.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Deidara's visible eye widened. Normally it was LuAnn that yelled first not Destiny.

"What did you just say to me?" Janie said walking towards Destiny.

Deidara looked to LuAnn, she didn't seem to be surprised at what was about to go down. Obviously Deidara had missed something that happened earlier today.

Destiny stepped forward also and stood almost nose to nose with Janie.

"You got a problem Des-tiny?" Janie said obviously commenting on Destiny's chest size. But Janie didn't stop there, oh no. "You're almost as flat chested as Deidara over there and he's a boy!"

"That's fighting words there bitch!" LuAnn said stepping up next to Destiny and holding her fist warningly. "You wanna say something about me?"

If there was one thing Janie was smart about it was LuAnn. Janie knew that if you made LuAnn mad there was a good chance you were going to get hit.

"You're not in this. I was talking to my future boyfriend's future ex-girlfriend." Janie said snidely.

Deidara stopped paying attention to the girls and turned his attention over to Sasori. Sasori was perfect in Deidara's eyes. His hair was deep red and his eyes an amber brown color. He dressed nicely, didn't have his pants off his ass all the time. And his clothes were always straight and not dirty. Even when Sasori yelled at him he loved it.

At that moment there were loud squeals and shrieks coming from where his friends once stood. They were now on the ground rolling around pulling each other's hair and biting arm and trying to scratch eyes out.

Sasori grabbed LuAnn and pulled her out of the fray of girls. "Deidara. Are you useless? Help!" Sasori yelled at him.

He quickly grabbed a girl's waist and tugged her away from the remaining girl.

* * *

The rest of rehearsal was canceled because Janie had a black eye and complained so much Sasori finally yelled at everyone to get out and go home. LuAnn and Deidara were both waiting for their ride to arrive outside the front of the auditorium. 

"So was it you or Destiny who gave her the black eye?" Deidara asked.

"Actually it-" but she was cut off by her brothers arrival. He honked the horn loudly.

"I'm coming damn it!" LuAnn yelled at the car.

"See ya Dei!"

"Yeah bye, un."

Deidara had been alone waiting after LuAnn left for almost half an hour…

"Lateness must run in your family huh?" A voice behind him said. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Sasori.

"I guess, un." Deidara smiled at Sasori blushing. He felt slightly embarrassed.

"Is anyone coming for you?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked to the empty parking lot, it was slightly depressing. "I thought so… but I guess not, un."

"Do you need to call someone?"

Deidara thought about it. Brother; there was a good chance he was already drunk. Father; there was a good chance he was already passed out from drinking. "No I think I'm going to walk, un."

"How far away do you live?" Sasori questioned.

Deidara's lack of answer told Sasori all he needed to know.

"Come on."

Deidara looked confused. "Where, un?"

"I'll take you home."

"Okay, un."

Sasori's car was really nice. There weren't any fast food bags in the floorboard or crushed beer cans in the cup holders or dirt in the seats. Deidara felt self conscious being in such a nice car with his old dirty boots that had been his brothers before his.

"I need to drop by the daycare and pick up my brother." Sasori said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Okay, un."

They drove for awhile in silence. Deidara noticed that Sasori was staying on the wealthy side of town but with a car like this he wouldn't be caught dead on the other side of town, his side. Sasori pulled off the road a parked beside and smallish building with a fence around it. It had balls and plastic slides almost covering the grass.

"Be back in just a minute okay." Sasori said leaving the car. Then he walked up the sidewalk and went into the building.

Deidara flipped down the visor and looked in the mirror at his reflection. Seeing his long blonde hair in its ponytail straight he looked at his makeup. Yeah he wore makeup, but only a little! Just a little eyeliner and mascara, very little mascara, and some foundation never hurt anybody!

The door to the building opened and Sasori and a mini-Sasori walked out. The little boy was a complete clone of Sasori! When they reached the car Sasori opened the back door and picked mini-Sasori up and sat him in the car seat. Sasori buckle the child up and go into the front seat.

Once they were back on the road and headed back into the main part of town. The mini-Gaara spoke up.

"Sori?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is he?"

"This is Deidara; he's in the theater group."

"Oh." The mini-Sasori leaned forward trying to get a better look at his big brothers new friend.

"He's pretty Sori!" The mini-Sasori said as he squirmed in the car seat getting back to a comfortable position. "Don't you think so Sori?"

"Yeah… I guess." Sasori blushed horribly at his little brother, refusing to look at Deidara.

"So what's your name, un?" Deidara said changing the subject quickly.

"My names Gaara!" Gaara said happily. "And guess how old I am!"

"Um… five, un?" Deidara guessed.

"Nope I three!"

"Gaara it's I'm three not I three." Sasori corrected the child.

"I forgot. Oppsie."

"Sori can Dei-Dei- Can Dei come with us to the movie?"

"I guess, if he wants to." Sasori answered. Deidara wasn't sure Sasori really wanted him to come.

"Please, Please! Dei, will you come?" Gaara begged.

"Are you sure it's okay, un?" Deidara whispered to Sasori.

"Yeah its fine, I was actually hoping to talk to you more any ways." Sasori said. Deidara blushed, Sasori wanted to talk to him! Shit he would so have to sneak away and call Destiny to ask what he should do!

"Please!" Gaara said again.

"Alright, un."

"YAY!"

"What are we seeing, un?"

"'The Adventures of Grey Wolf!'" Gaara yelled excited.

Sasori and Deidara laughed at the little boy's excitement.

* * *

The movie had been great. Gaara had fallen asleep halfway through it and Sasori had to carry him to the car. Deidara and Sasori's hands met in the popcorn, which Gaara was holding, a few times! 

"So do you want me to take you home or do you want to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Sasori asked.

"Would you mind if I just stayed here the night?" Deidara asked not wanting to push his boundaries.

"No I'd love for you to."

Sasori cuddled Gaara to his chest and walked to the front door of the large house they were at. When they got to the front door Sasori forgot he had to unlock the door.

"Deidara could you hold Gaara for a second?"

"Sure, un."

They had to get very close to hand off the child. Sasori's hands touched Deidara's chest and Deidara was able to touch Sasori's chest. Gaara cuddled into Deidara's chest and made a sleepy noise.

Once Sasori got the door open Sasori took Gaara back, which involved more chest touching. And then Deidara followed Sasori through the dark foreign house. After Gaara was tucked into bed Sasori show Deidara to the guest bedroom.

"I'll be back."

Deidara looked around the room, it was big and green. Someone had gone wild decorating with green.

Sasori returned to find Deidara still standing by the bed.

"I brought you some clothes to sleep in; they might be a bit big. What's wrong?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright, well goodnight." Sasori walked to the door then turned back. "I'm glad you came with us tonight, Gaara enjoyed it." Sasori opened the door and stepped out. "And I did to." He said before closing the door and walking to his own room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. I would like to know what you would like to happen next(because my mind has gone blank). Inspire me! 


End file.
